


Bring Her Home

by OhSnapDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Season 8 Spoilers, Time Travel, pidge and keith gonna fix everything, written out of rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnapDragon/pseuds/OhSnapDragon
Summary: "Why are you here?” Keith interrupted, getting tired of Pidge mocking him. Pidge coughed, attempting to get serious. She took a deep breath.“You know what Allura’s big constant is . . ?” Pidge waited for Keith to pitch but he was too fearful of what he was going to hear. “Every reality she sacrifices herself."Keith’s blood ran cold. Pidge didn’t stop.“In my reality, she stopped a horde from killing us all. Sacrifice. Every reality she sacrifices. We mourn. We move on. . . well, some do.”--------In which a Keith and a Pidge decide to bring back Allura.





	1. TL008

**Author's Note:**

> I took 9 shots of vodka yesterday and came up with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written out of rage and to help me cope. As with always, I don't like ship hate in the comments.
> 
> If anyone wants to see my dumb shotty fanart, theories, etc about this fic or Touch, I just set up a Twitter for this @OhhhSnapDragon.

* * *

“You better keep in touch!” Pidge called out to the rest of the paladins as each one began to take to return to their respective positions. With the lions disappearing earlier that week, Coran had made accommodations by getting Altean ships to transport everyone where they needed to be. Coran was still attempting to work in teluduv and wormhole technology back so teleportation would be out of the question.

 So it was time to part.

Pidge back on Earth to work with her family.

Shiro and Hunk back to the Garrison to continue Allura’s diplomacy.

Keith back to Daibazaal.

Leaving Lance to work with Coran on rebuilding Altea, for Allura. For her memory. Her honor. Her sacrifice. 

Keith gave a tight smile as he said his goodbyes boarding the small ship knowing it would most likely a while before all of them could meet up like this. Sure the former paladins would have conversations and call each other up but rarely was it all of them in the same room anymore. 

Voltron was gone. The world was saved. What was one path became several. People drift.

Keith sighed as he put the controls on autopilot, getting up. He couldn’t help but watch Altea drift farther and farther away. It was going to be okay he would tell himself. Everyone is needed somewhere. He’s needed for the Galra Empire and the Galactic Coalition. His work with his mother and Kolivan. He’s- 

He’s seeing something aiming for his ship.

Keith ran back into his seat, grabbing the controls, attempting to switch autopilot off. Screens began to light up in front of him, nothing would respond-he flipped on communications to all open airwaves. He’s been traveling for a bit and it was an Altean ship but someone had to be close. 

“Guys my ship isn’t responding,” Keith spoke, trying to stay calm as he only heard static. “Shiro? Lance? Pidge? Hunk! Are you guys-“

A blast interrupted him from his futile attempts and the entire ship was filled with red flashing signalizing he was going to crash. 

“Come on, come on-“ Keith said, wincing as another blast hit. Was there anywhere safe to land? What star system was he in? Why wasn’t anyone responding?

“Somebody please respond!” Keith yelled. Static only.

Third hit. He was going down. 

Fine. Keith braced for impact with the full intention of fighting whoever was doing this. He glanced in the brief seconds he could to see he was going to land on actual land but it wasn’t Altea, Earth, or other planets Keith recognized. 

He landed on barren land filled with glittering sand that seemed to soften the blow but fueled the fire occurring in the back of the ship. Keith didn’t know if the air was breathable but with no one coming in.

Keith coughed, smoke filling the ship. Options were limited. 

He kicked the door of the ship, stumbling out. Keith wasn’t known to cry tears of joy but for a moment he might have when he took that first gulp of oxygen. 

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up as he began to calm himself down. 

A million thoughts kept running through his head but everything Kroila taught him began to kick in and the key would be making sure he could survive before trying to contact the others. First, he had to- 

Keith squinted as he saw a figure approach him in the distance.

They were heading to Keith, talking their time to walk there. Keith stood up, hand his blade stuffed in his jacket. 

His mind shot back to when Shiro chuckled at him seeing the handle poke out at the dinner.

_“You didn’t have to bring it you know. No one is going to fight you here Keith,” Shiro joked._

Oh, how wrong Shiro was. 

Keith did wish he brought Kosmo to the dinner though.

Why wasn’t he sensing he was in danger? 

“Who are you?!” Keith asked, hand still on the blade. The figure stopped and stared at Keith. Now they were closer and only about thirty feet away, Keith could make out what they were wearing.

A long, tattered grey cloak with patches on the side, boots, ripped jeans, a bag with some keychains, something sparkly glistened from her ears-Keith frowned. The cloak hid the hair and the goggles covered the face but they were short. Almost-

“So in this timeline’s reality, you don’t have the Texan accent . . .”

“Pidge?!” Keith stepped back. The figure lowered her hood and took off the goggles revealing indeed what appeared to look Pidge but with a high ponytail and three scars over her left eye, as if something attempted claw it out. She smiled. 

“Not the one you know,” Pidge responded, pulling out a pair of glasses and popping them on. She walked towards Keith as she typed something into a wrist cuff she wore. Keith was still trying to piece things together. 

“I don’t-how-“ 

“It took me a bit to get here and I mean, wow, your constants start to get annoying but thank fuck I found the right Keith-“

“What are you-“

“-I was about to go mental in TL243, I mean everyone over there was royalty so they weren’t equipped with the right skill set and TL115 is just full underwater so that Keith wouldn’t handle the jumps well-“

She brushed off her shoulders. 

"-then, of course, had to scramble your signals, Altean tech is never easy to hack plus cloak your location and your dog is always at my heel when I try to cloak you no matter what so stroke of luck-" 

He died. That’s the only explanation. He died and Pidge is some kind of gatekeeper to purgatory or whatever happens when you die.

That or he’s dreaming. Yeah. Dreaming is also plausible. 

“-but you. TL008 Keith. Perfection. I mean, wish I could change your constants but that’s not what we’re going to do-“ she snickered as she slapped an identical wrist cuff on him. “-you’re the only one with everything and nothing to lose.”  

“What the hell are you doing!?” Keith yelled as he tried to claw the cuff off as it started to light up different colors. It illuminated into a bright blue as did Pidge’s. She shrugged.

“It’ll be easier if I show you,”

The cuffs blinded Keith and he felt the wind get knocked out of him. __

* * *

Keith groaned.

 Floor. No, this is pavement. He’s on the pavement.  He brought himself up trying to move his body.

He wondered why he dreamt of an alternate reality Pidge. Maybe cause Pidge talked so much at the dinner or how Coran and Shiro got into an intense debate whether time travel could be possible-

“Five minutes wow took me ten the first time. Don't worry. Soon it will get easier,”

Keith jumped back realizing Pidge was kneeling next to him, watching him in such intensity but this wasn't the Pidge he knew. This was a weird crazy Pidge that Keith thought wasn’t real.

“No, no, nope, this isn’t happening. What is happening?” Keith asked as he stared at the cuff and back at Pidge. He looked around at the dark alley. It was early morning. Trashcans and dumpsters hid them and the small glow coming from what was bound to their wrists.

Pidge sat down next to Keith.

“Okay. I do owe you explanations.”

“Really?”

Pidge glared at Keith.

“I’m Pidge Holt from TL777. I come from a timeline where there are no such things as aliens or giant mech battles but a robot uprising happens staring basically an apocalypse-“

Pidge gauged Keith’s reaction. Keith already felt uneasy. She sighed. 

“You once met a Shiro named Sven right?” Keith nodded. “In my reality, Adam lives and dates Shiro, you fall in love with Lance, and I’m with Allura. Voltron isn’t even a robot. It’s our RV we use to survive the apocalypse-“  
  
A lot of information thrown at Keith right there. Pidge thinking dumping it all on him would be an easier way to go. Keith thought otherwise. He was silent for a moment and opened his mouth the argue-

“Remember. Sven was a version of Shiro. You met him,”

Keith shut his mouth, waiting for Pidge to continue. “In every timeline there are constants. We all have them. Things we can’t really change because it allows every timeline, every reality, to co-exist. In every reality, Lance has good aim whether it be throwing darts or actually shooting in a war or Lance falls in love. End of story. The variable being who. In every reality, I go undercover whether it be dangerous or be something as silly as a play or how I always awful eyesight-“ Pidge scoffed at that one, irritated at her own body betraying her.

“What. . . what are mine?” Keith asked, now invested with what Pidge was saying.

Pidge began to list Keith's constants. “Endless devotion, your mother’s blade, you always get a mullet at some point in your life, like wow, Keith no matter what timeline, I mean-“ Pidge snorted into her hand. “There’s one reality where we are police officers and I don’t know how anyone takes a cop with a mullet seriously-“

“Why are you here?” Keith interrupted, getting tired of Pidge mocking him. Pidge coughed, attempting to get serious. She took a deep breath.

“You know what Allura’s big constant is . . ?” Pidge waited for Keith to pitch but he was too fearful of what he was going to hear. “Every reality she sacrifices herself."

Keith’s blood ran cold. Pidge didn’t stop.

“In my reality, she stopped a horde from killing us all. Sacrifice. Every reality she sacrifices. We mourn. We move on. . . well, some do.”

Then Keith noticed the earrings. They didn’t match. They didn’t match Pidge’s clothes at all.

They were Allura’s earrings.

“But you know it’s weird-“ Pidge laughed bitterly. “-we wanted to bury the body. In an apocalypse. Stupid, right? But . . . there wasn’t one." 

Pidge kicked a discarded cup to the side with little will. 

“So my reality is advance with all that robotic tech and stuff like that so I think ‘Well I got to be able to find her body’!’ No. Nothing. No trace. Not even of her soul but then I stumble into multi-universe theory. Got into that.”

“Pidge . . . “

“I thought maybe I can just fuck on off to another universe where Allura is. We all can!” Pidge threw her hands up. “But I couldn’t find her. Not in a single one.”

Pidge glowered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was attempting not to cry but from how her shoulders shook, she looked ready to break.

“Then I found out. Time Line 008. What she did. How no one saw the signs or tried to offer an alternative,” Pidge glared at Keith.

“She was insistant on doing that-“ Keith began standing up to defend Allura's decision and teammates. 

“You have no idea what the fuck happens to you guys!” Pidge shot back. Keith’s eyes widened and Pidge let out an exasperated sigh. 

“What happens?” 

“No.”

“Pidge I deserve-“

“My left leg is a fake Keith. Robotic prosthetic. You know why? I interfered too much with my past. These scars? Meddling! These things-“ Pidge held out her wrst showing the cuff and grabbing Keith’s, shaking them. “-these aren’t the prototypes! Countless failures and trials and mistakes.”

Keith released himself from Pidge’s grip.

“I have a proposition,” 

“Whatever you’re offering, you just made me less thrilled about it,” Keith shot back, uneasy about his future.

“What you and I are wearing are cuffs that will allow us to jump through time and reality-“  
  
“Won’t that alter the past? Butterfly affect and shit?”

Pidge held up a finger and grabbed her backpack reaching into it. She pulled out a strange-looking, small, flat, bot with Pidge’s doodle insignia. 

“This is a N.C. I only have a few of these so we have to use them for realities we want to take from. Slap one in a safe and concealed area and our altering in that timeline and reality will have no consequence on the world.”

“Pidge that’s-“ Keith reached out to touch the bot but Pidge stuffed it back in the bag. “Traveling reality and time with no consequence? Why?”

“We can’t change that Allura sacrifices. That is a constant but what if. . .” Pidge bit her lip. “What if we change what she sacrifices?”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“Voltron,” Pidge clarifies. “Your Voltron. It has enough of that Quintessence whatever. It works in my reality, sacrificing the RV, ‘cause it would stop the horde. It works. Allura would still sacrifice but not herself.”

“Can that really be possible?” Keith asked. It sounded too good to be true. Being able to see Allura again. Bringing her back to her family and friends. Letting her see Altea.

“We need some items to create what would make a really makeshift, shady wormhole cause you know, Altean tech is limited all the parts I need are scattered amongst realities. You would then have to bring it into your battle with Haggar,” Pidge began. “To the connected consciousness of all existence. Right before the last strand broke. You would be essentially sending the Lions in to finish what Allura starts.”

Pidge stared at the cuff. She smiled softly at it. 

“I don’t blame you if you say no. It won’t be easy,”

“It never is.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finger-guns


	2. TL211

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect people to like my rage fic so here some more world building. Cheers.

 

* * *

“So . . . where are we?” Keith asked. He wanted to ask Pidge so many questions but couldn’t find a solid place to begin. Current location seemed ideal. Pidge looked to the outside of the alley seeing as the day was coming and people were filling the street.

People with weird . . . vintage? If Keith could call it that, fashion senses.

“TL211. The year is 2018. Earth. USA. Illinois. Chicago. This reality is pretty. . .” Pidge made a gagging motion. “Boring I would say. Lots of arguing. No fun magic or tech.”

“Then why are we here?” 

“You need to take something from the me in this reality. TL211 Pidge. It’s an energy source. She’s using it for an environmental project in her college classes. We need it to make more jumps and leaps through time,” Pidge explained opening her cuff to show the light was depleting. Keith held his palms up to Pidge. 

“Wait. You dragged me into another reality or timeline with almost no energy to get back to mine?”

“Gives you more of a motivation not to fuck up now, doesn’t it?”

Keith crossed his arms only to uncross immediately. “How would we even do this? We both stand out with our clothes, where do we go, what if the Pidge here sees you and the Keith here sees me-“ Keith stopped rambling when he saw Pidge go through her bag pulling out a set of clothes. 

“I have a digital map to many universes on me, this isn’t my first time doing this,” Pidge handed Keith a red moto jacket, black jeans, sunglasses, a t-shirt and strange looking black shoes. “We do need to change, you are right about that and about meeting you’re alternate self-“

Pidge went behind a dumpster and began to change.

“-better if you don’t.”

Keith took off his shoes and pants, changing into the outdated clothing. “Why?”

“Well bumping into them or seeing them isn’t so bad because that doesn’t really mess time but interacting with them, then paradoxes form. . .” Pidge trailed off. She became silent and stopped changing, staring at the green hoodie in her hands. 

“Keith?”

Keith stopped moving midway in putting the shirt over his head. “Yeah?”

“We are going to see a lot of worlds. See different versions of ourselves and our friends. Sometimes it’s . . .” Pidge hesitated but continued. “Sometimes you’re going to see something you want. Sometimes it’ll be tempting to stay in another reality.”

Keith’s head popped from out of the shirt. He saw Pidge’s head poked above the dumpster, avoiding his eye contact. 

“Whatever we see, we can’t stay in another reality. We have to return to our own.”

Keith nervously chuckled. “Okay . . . yeah . . . I get it. Don’t worry Pidge.”

Pidge looked Keith dead in the eye.

A cold dead stare that his Pidge never gave him. 

A look that has seen something.

That she knew something.

“Promise me, Keith. No matter what. You won’t attempt to stay in another reality.”

No hesitance in her voice. Keith was itching to ask Pidge what she knew about his future but he kept his lips tight.

“I promise Pidge.” 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand these shoes,” Keith mumbled as he stared at his feet as the two of them walked. Pidge looked at the strange red shoes made of a foam-like material. Pidge’s outfit looked coordinated with her hoodie, tank top, shorts, sandals, shades, and a baseball cap. She smirked.

“Ah, those are called Crocs. Here in this world, they are ugly. Bad fashion sense.” 

“Then why would you give them to me?”

“Can’t let you hog all the attention, plus it’s fun seeing a Keith who knows nothing,” Pidge let out another snicker. The two of them walked past skyscrapers and buildings galore in a bustling city. Keith found it loud.

“Always disliked how some realities, little care for the world live in . . .” Pidge mumbled as she witnessed someone litter. Keith figured something that must be the same in every reality and timeline is that Pidge loves nature.

So seeing a planet like this must hurt her.

“Can I ask you something?” Keith jogged a bit to catch up to Pidge who knew the streets better than Keith. Pidge nodded.

“Of course. You can ask me anything. I may not be able to answer everything but I dragged you into this so you have every right to ask me dumb time travel stuff.” 

“You look older than the Pidge I know.”

Pidge barked out a laugh, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, causing some strangers to glare at her as they passed by her. She wiped a nonexistent tear from her eyes.

“You think your Pidge is mentally at the age of time travel? She’s at an alternate reality working age but no no, oh god no. She just started on intelligent life right?”

Keith could vaguely recall Pidge discussing how she and her brother were working on fixing up a robot. Chip was his name? 

“I’m 24. “

“You’re older than me?” Keith said surprised at the two-year gap. “But you’re so short!”

“Watch it,” Pidge warned Keith. “Alright. Pass this crossing.” 

As they walked Keith could see some people eyeing him up and down in a flirtatious way but stopping when they noticed what kind of shoes he was wearing. 

Pidge was the devil. 

Didn’t matter anyway. They weren’t his type.

“So lucky for us TL211 Keith is studying abroad. Lance is visiting family. Shiro is sick with the flu-“

“What is that thing,” Keith interrupted seeing Pidge read charts and maps on a small device resembling a cellphone. 

“It’s how we keep track of our alternate selves. Each color represents who we are, you being red, me being green-“ 

“Cute.”

“Right? I press the dot and it tells me which TL version of which one of us I’ve found. I only have Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Lance, you, and me on this thing so we can’t detect alternate versions of say Coran or Romelle . . .” Pidge explained as the two followed the other green dot which was close to yellow dot. Hunk and Pidge.

“How does it work though?” Keith asked, actually interested in this little gadget of Pidge’s. Maybe if the Pidge in his universe had one of these, she’d be able to do something before Pidge threw him in another world without asking.

“Just needed samples of everyone’s DNA.”

“Pidge!”

“I asked okay! I asked my team and they were all okay with it!: Pidge reassured. They were getting closer to the yellow and green dots.

“You know at least the weather is nice for a fair . . .” 

Before Keith could ask what that meant, he received his answer. It was a fair or festival for the college taking place amongst parking lots and streets as parts of the roads were blocked off so people can open up stands.

Then he saw them.

Pidge and Hunk. The two of them were setting up a science booth. The entire lot was filled with extraordinary experiments and ideas and there was Pidge and Hunk's smack dab in the middle.

“It’s their last year of graduation. They got finals and dump things like that-“ 

“They never were in a war,” Keith whispered, in shock at how carefree and happy they looked.

He never realized how exhausted his own friends looked until seeing this version of Pidge and Hunk. People who didn't have to witness countless lives lost. People who didn't train and fight until their bodies were sore and bruised. Just . . . regular people. The Pidge next to him chuckled.

“Yeah no, these versions wouldn’t make it on the battlefield. Smart though,” she tried to vouch for them but Keith found this small pit of envy beginning to form in the bottom of his stomach.

“I still think your theory of single modulation is crazy,” Pidge laughed as they set up the machine. Hunk pulled his hands away from the wires to tie his headband back. 

“Oh yeah like double-modulation would have been a better option,” he playfully teased. Pidge scoffed as adjusted her rectangular frames.

“Are they-“

“Not yet. Three more years, twenty-five days and seven hours. Then they confess,” Pidge answered as she swiped a bag of cotton candy from a nearby walking vendor, tossing him some change. “It’s not as much of a confession as more of you, Shiro, and Lance screaming at them to make a move.” 

“Ah.”

It looked natural. Happy. Relaxed. Though Keith could see Pidge and Hunk looked nervous to put their project up for display, they were proud. 

“How does she die here,” Keith muttered, aware of how Pidge has yet to mention Allura in this world. 

“Saved you from getting killed in a car crash.”

Keith shut his eyes, waiting for Pidge to say she was doing a sick, twisted joke but she continued to speak.

“You were walking along a busy street, your right of way but some driver who decided that being on time was more important than a life decided to run a red light. Allura was with you but she had dropped her books so she had fallen behind and you were on the phone with Shiro-” 

Keith wanted Pidge to stop talking.

“-she turned to see the car and you didn’t notice so she shoved you. She died upon impact.” 

Through all the festivities and cheer surrounding them, Keith felt hollow with that knowledge in his head. He couldn’t even fathom why Allura would-

“Lance buys the fanciest bouquets for her grave. Shiro and you visit her every weekend as much as you guys can-“

“Why are you doing this?” Keith whispered. Pidge calmly took a bite of cotton candy and chewed. 

“You and your ‘friends,’” Pidge rolled her eyes and Keith has never wanted to punch Pidge but he was getting close. “You could have argued with her, pitched an idea, any fucking idea, and maybe there would have been another way to save her-”

Another bite. More silent chewing.

“-but no. You guys didn’t argue. Just took it. Like some cheap ending that everyone was supposed to accept. Well now here’s the consequences. Everyone suffers.”

"You act like I don't care," Keith tried to reason. "That none of us mourned and-"

"Don't even talk to me about fucking mourning," Pidge hissed, Allura's earring sparkling in the sunlight. Keith instantly backed off realizing he had quickly forgotten that not only did Pidge witness Allura die but to Pidge, Allura was the love of her life. Pidge moved her shades up to rub her eyes. 

She offered some cotton candy to Keith. He declined. She shrugged and continued. 

“Why me though?" Keith quietly brought up. "Wouldn’t Lance be better for this because-“ 

“-because of how much he loved her?” Pidge finished. “Wouldn’t Shiro because of his leadership or Hunk because he could work with me on the technology aspect. No. No, it had to be you.”

“Why though.” 

Cotton candy was finished. Pidge folded up the paper stick, stuffing it in her pocket. At this point, all noise around Keith had dissipated as he was focused on getting answers from Pidge.

“That’s a question I can’t answer yet.” 

Fair enough.

“So what am I supposed to do?” 

“I am going to cause a distraction and you are going to steal the power source from the back of that machine. It has a lock combo on the back. The code is 0113.

“Isn’t that Hunk’s birthday?" 

“Yeah, this Pidge is kind of cute,” Pidge smiled watching the alternate version of herself talk to Hunk. “Too bad we are about to ruin her day.”

Keith didn’t notice Pidge was backing up. 

“Okay, so I have a code. How am I suppose to know when you cause a-“

A loud crash interrupted Keith’s confusion as people began to scream. Keith turned around to see Pidge, covered up in the hoodie and shades, had grabbed a crowbar from her bag and was smashing windows. Violently.

“Someone stop her!”

“Call the cops!” 

“You call the cops and I start having some real fun!” Pidge yelled back, revealing she was holding something that looked like a-

“Are those firecrackers!?” 

With those words, the firecrackers were set off causing more of a panic. TL211 Hunk and Pidge moved away from the commotion along with others at the booths in fear of their safety giving Keith the chance to sneak behind the booths and people to theirs.

He pulled back the display and soon the air was beginning to fill with smoke, allowing Keith to do the crime in a hidden sight.

“Lock combo, lock combo-ah! Yes!” He found the small lock holding the back panel shut. “0-1-1-3,” the lock opened and panel released. “Pidge you sap,” Keith chuckled.

Then again love made people do crazy things.

Love was the reason for how the Lance from his world was devoting his life to Altea and Allura’s memory.

Love was why the Pidge Keith was traveling with was setting off firecrackers in a public space and running from a policeman.

Love was why ever since Shiro started to-

“-and we shove that thought all the way in the back of our mind,” Keith muttered, stopping himself from going there. If Shiro was happy, Keith was happy. End of story.

He fiddled in the back of the machine seeing the power source. It was a combination of crystals and other natural elements which caused the glow that was exactly the same as his cuff. He reached to grab it until he spotted the display he had taken down.

A display explaining what the machine was for.

A clean, renewable resource without harming the environment.

This was Pidge’s work. This was Hunk’s work. They put their heart and soul into creating something that could actually help the planet. Something that could change the world.

Keith hesitated.

This was their chance.

But it was also the Pidge he was and his chance as well. A chance to right the wrong. To bring Allura back in every world.

Keith shut his eyes. Pidge’s warning rang through his ears.

_“It won’t be easy.”_

He snatched the power source. An act of selfishness where pros may or may not outweigh the cons. He couldn’t think about that right now. This wasn’t his universe anyway.

He had to be selfish.

They needed to be selfish.

Cause Allura never was.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, priority story is my other story Voltron fanfic Touch but I wanted to see if anyone would be intrigued by this. This is just my way of coping with season 8.


End file.
